


Everything Fits Perfect

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Renjun has been inlove with Jeno but the younger is kinda homophobic. Luckily cupid Donghyuck is here





	Everything Fits Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy♡

Jeno sneakily peeks above Renjun's shoulder and furrows his eyebrows. Is he talking a senior and flirting with him? He rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing there?"

He looks down at Renjun. The older already locked his phone and blushed a little.

"I was about to ask same question to you?"

"I was talking to my friend"

Renjun looks away and tries to catch up the class. His cheeks are on fire and Jeno's sharp gazing is making a hole on his head. On the other hand Jeno rolls his eyes thinks about how Renjun looks pathetic while searching for a boyfriend. 

 

***

 

"Why you both aren't talking?"

Donghyuck points Jeno and Renjun while looking at them as he knows something.

"Nothing"

Both said at the same time and looked away. There's something,it's obvious and they decide to not to talk about it even with each other. When Renjun's phone lights up he quickly takes his phone in his hand and smiles,types something fastly and takes his backpack and leaves the cafeteria.

"So?"

Donghyuck leans on the table against to Jeno. It is easier to make him talk than Renjun and Donghyuck is right when he sees how Jeno's expression changes.

"He is flirting with random guys almost every week and all of them are disappointing."

"Why do you care?"

Jeno starts to shake his head quickly when he sees the huge grin on his friend's face. He knows what will the other say and same story will repeat itself again. 

"He. Is. My. Friend"

"He is my friend too but do I care if he flirts with someone or not?"

Jeno stays silent. He wants to open his mouth to say something but closes it again. 

"Plus I would be happy if Renjun dated with someone"

"I would too but someone who deserves him"

"You meant yourself?"

"Shit Hyuck! I can't handle with it anymore"

 

***

 

Jeno goes out of his house when he sees a message from Renjun at midnight. He already knows what happened but he can't leave his friend with broken heart. When he arrives at park he sees Renjun is sitting on a bench,playing the paw of his jacket. 

"Renjun!"

Renjun quickly gets up and hugs Jeno. He hugs so tight that Jeno feels some of his bones get broken. He cups Renjun's face and feels like his heart is sinking deep down when he sees Renjun's teary eyes. 

"Do I have to fight with him?"

Renjun shakes his head and hugs Jeno again. Feeling in the younger's arms always feels Renjun safe and his heart beats fastly. He knows Jeno will never look at him with the same way Renjun looks at him.

"You should stop talking with these guys"

"I want to be loved Jeno. Like Mark hyung and Donghyuck's relationship. Why can't I have-"

"You can't be with random guys. This is end of the discussion"

 

 

***

 

 

Since Jeno can't handle to see Renjun sad he manages to persuade Ms Huang to Renjun's stay over at his house. When they get his room Renjun jumps on Jeno's bed and closes his eyes after putting his arms under his head. Jeno lays next to him and does the same.

"Have you ever kissed with anyone?"

It was unexpected question and Jeno's face starts to burn. Of course he did. He had few girlfriends and some flirts but he never mentions about his make out sessions to Renjun or Hyuck.

"Yes"

It was so close to whisper and it took few seconds of Renjun to understand. He looks at Jeno and his god damn lips.

"Why are you staring!? It's weird"

Jeno turns back and closes his eyes. He can hears his heartbeats clearly. Renjun's tears are on the edge and he holds himself not to cry while Jeno is laying next to him. 

 

***

 

Next morning at the school they avoid each other again. At the class Renjun sleeps and doesn't even join his friends at lunch. Jeno thinks it's because of the guy he flirted.

"Guys tonight both of you are coming to my house! We will play games and watch movies and I won't accept 'no' as an answer"

Donghyuck was too direct and it's obvious that he is planning something. Renjun looks up and shakes his head.

"No Renjun! You will come"

"I don't want to"

"I didn't ask your opinion and I already called your mom and got a permission"

Donghyuck shrugs while Renjun rolling his eyes and during all day he has been doing it that Jeno thinks he looks like fainting. 

 

***

 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to watch horror movie with so many people. Especially with Chenle. He has been laughing every creepy scenes and Renjun is already afraid. When he looks down at his hand,Jaemin pats his hand and holds it gently. He knows Renjun afraids and wants to help his friend. Meanwhile Jeno watches how Jaemin holds Renjun's hand and how they smile each other. Suddenly he wants to pull Renjun to himself and wants to comfort him instead of Jaemin.

 

 

"Alright Gays and Jeno~ this is classical truth or dare and here goes nothing!"

Donghyuck spins the bottle on the ground and all of them wait for the bottle's stop. 

"Okay Jeno,truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Are you really straight or just acting like that?"

"What the?! Ofc I'm straight"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and spins the bottle again and again. Night has been passing with new dares and it was the funniest part to order 30 pizzas to their teacher's house. 

"Okay Lee Jeno again! This boring guy~"

"Yah!"

"Okay okay! Tell me truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Kiss Renjun"

Renjun starts to choke on his drink and Jaemin being nice friend and quickly gives him a tissue,patting on his back. Jeno stays unbothered and watches Jaemin and Renjun. His eyes goes down to Renjun's lips and Jeno feels his heart stopped pumping for a second.

"I don't want to play this"

Renjun shakes his head while still coughing and god damn, Jaemin is still right there and patting on his back.

"Jisung move aside,I'll do"

Second cough crisis for Renjun. Actually all of them looking at Jeno as they saw an alien but this would be more realistic than seeing Jeno kissing a boy. Jisung slowly moves back and now Jeno and Renjun sits next to each other,so close.

"You don't have to do this you know"

"It's okay. It's a dare and I won't lose against to Hyuck"

Jeno shrugs and Renjun doesn't know how to feel. Should he be happy that finally Jeno is kissing him or should he be sad that he wants to do it just not to lose against Hyuck. When Jeno leans on him and their lips are almost brushing each other Renjun wants to escape there yet his body sticks the ground and he closes his eyes. When Jeno presses his lips on Renjun's soft lips he feels weird,in a good way... He feels millions of butterflies are inside his body and he feels light,he softly sucks the older's bottom lip and slowly pulls himself away even if he doesn't want to do. When he looks at Renjun his face is too red and eyes are getting teary...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAW JENO HYUNG KISSING A BOY"

Chenle closes his mouth with his hand and the weird silence captures the room. Donghyuck's big grin has never disappeared after Jeno and Renjun's kiss and if someone has to be cupid for them it will be Hyuck. He takes the duty on his shoulders already.

 

***

 

Jeno couldn't sleep all night. All he has been doing is thinking about kissing Renjun. It was just few seconds yet the most memorable kissing in his life. It's not because it's the first time for Jeno to kiss a boy,it's because he is Renjun. While thinking about him all the butterflies come back and Jeno finds himself smiling as looking at the ceiling.

 

Renjun feels lost in his confusion. Just last night Jeno told him that it's weird when he caught the older staring at his lips and tonight they kissed. It was all Hyuck's plan he knew that but he didn't expect to kissing with Jeno yet he is happy. Jeno would only kiss him in game not in real life. 

 

***

 

During their class Jeno has been stealing glances to Renjun. He sneakily checks his phone and most of time he finds himself staring at the older's lips. On the other hand Renjun stays unbothered as nothing happened yesterday night.

When their teacher comes to class he starts to nag about the pizza orders and they try to hold their laugh. Jeno catches that Jaemin sends Renjun a note and Renjun starts to giggle,he tries to read the note and fails when he meets Renjun's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

Renjun comes closer and Jeno starts to blush. Feeling Renjun's warm breathe fanning over his face and getting faces are so close makes him remember last night. Unintentionally his eyes locks up Renjun's lips and Renjun notices where Jeno looks at.

"Did you decide to being gay? Welcome honey"

Donghyuck speaks and Jeno quickly pulls himself back. He isn't aware that how long he has been staring at Renjun's lips.

"Hah! In your dreams"

"Nope I know what I see"

"Then I will send you photos from my date after school"

Renjun looks down and gets up. He is mad himself for thinking about maybe Jeno likes him back too but he is wrong. Jeno never likes boys and Renjun doesn't have chance to get him. He leaves the classroom and goes to rooftop.

"Thank you Jeno! You ruined everything"

Donghyuck goes after Renjun and knows where the other goes. He sits next to Renjun's petite body and pulls his friend into a warm hug. In few seconds he hears Renjun's sobs and hugs his friend tighter.

 

 

***

 

Jeno has been waiting for half an hour yet the girl hasn't appeared. He thinks about Donghyuck's words and doesn't understand anything. He doesn't know what he ruined and his mind goes to Renjun. Their kiss and Jeno's weird jealousy against Jaemin and Renjun...

"Jeno,hey"

His toughts interrupted when his date finally arrived. They ordered somethings and Jeno already regretted for going out with this girl yet he kept showing his smile. While the girl is talking Jeno could only think about Renjun. Renjun's voice,his warmth,his laugher,his lips... Shortly everything about Renjun is the only thing that Jeno thinks about.He promised himself that when he goes out of the cafe he won't ever see this girl again.

 

***

 

Renjun goes for a walk to empty his mind. He tries hard not to think about Jeno and his date. Doesn't aware of the darkened weather.

"Hey Renjun"

He turns back and sees a familar warm figure is coming towards to him,he smiles too.

"Hyung~ what are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk,you?"

"Same"

Silence... It has been such a long time for Renjun to hang out with Kun and now he doesn't know what he should talk about yet they start to walk side by side.

"It's getting late,want me to walk you home?"

"I don't want to go home"

"Why? Did something happen?"

Renjun spills all of his toughts to Kun and so many times he tries to hold his tears back. Hearing your thoughts loud hurts more and Renjun's already hurt. When he feels friendly pat on his shoulder he tries to smile.

 

***

 

Next day at school Jeno has been sulking and avoiding Renjun but this is also what Renjun does.

"These stupids"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and looks at Jaemin. The younger nods as response and watch their friends 'trying not to look weird' acting. 

"If Jeno accepts the truth then Renjun can open up"

"I have been trying to force Jeno's limits but that little shit is too stubborn"

"Then the kissing???"

"Yes I planned this"

"It didn't work"

"Thanks Jaem you helped"

 

***

 

"How was your date?"

"It was boring and yours?"

"Mine?"

"Yes"

Jeno clenched his jaw and looked away. Yesterday when his date finally ended he went to park and saw Renjun with a senior. He wanted to disturb them but he just watched them far away and saw that they were hugging.

"I didn't have date"

"Then why... Why you were-"

He stopped. He knows he is acting weird and probably over-reacting about it but he can't stop. Of course he wants to see Renjun happy but it somehow hurts him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you love someone?"

Renjun's eyes widened. He didn't expect this question and doesn't know what should he say. He looks down and lowered his voice while answering.

"I do"

Jeno wants to puke. The annoyance inside him gets bigger and he already gets jealous. Without a reason-for him-

"The guy at the park yesterday?"

"What?"

"The guy you were with at the park yesterday?"

"Kun Hyung?"

"Yes! Whatever his name"

Renjun raises up his eyebrows and waits when will realisation hit Jeno. He counts back. 10,9,8,7-

"Wait! Hyung? Is he your hyung?"

"Yes! He is my cousin's boyfriend"

Jeno couldn't help and smiles. He feels happy that learning the guy isn't Renjun's boyfriend and he sighs in relieved.

"Were you stalking to me?"

"No. I just saw you both while having a walk around park"

For teasing Renjun comes closer again and doesn't aware that there are few inches between them. Jeno stays unbothered again and his face becomes serious,he explores Renjun's face as he has never seen it. His sparkling eyes,cute nose,inviting pink lips...

"Renjun ah,this time I couldn't stop myself" 

He whispers without leaving his eyes on Renjun's lips. Renjun's smile gets bigger and he slowly pulls himself back,turning his notes and puts his hair behind his ears while picking up a pencil. Meanwhile Jeno stands still on his place and watches Renjun.

"Do you have plan after school?"

Renjun looks at Jeno. The younger's face is still serious and his hand on Renjun's arm,holding it tightly. Renjun softly shakes his head.

"Let's do something together"

"Okay,Donghyuck can bring Mark hyung also"

"I meant just you and me"

"A-ah! Okay..."

 

***

 

"Are you sure you wanna go in?"

Renjun points out the moomin cafe hesitantly. He knows Jeno finds it boring and he always finds it childish whenever Renjun mentions about it. But today he suggest Renjun to go to moomin cafe and he has been saying he is okay with it. 

"For the 727 times Renjun yes I'm sure"

He holds Renjun's arm and gets inside. Okay maybe it wasn't a good idea. The place is too cute and Renjun... Renjun already lose himself around huge moomin mascots and starts to taking many photos with them. When Jeno sees Renjun's bright smile he is sure that the moomin cafe idea was the best idea of him. 

When their orders come and before Jeno attempts to eat Renjun stops him and takes the photos of the foods at first then they start eating.

"You didn't get bored,did you?"

Jeno shakes his head. Of course he didn't. He may not be love moomin but he loves Renjun.

"Renjun?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me that who you love"

Renjun chokes on his coffee and starts to cough just like the day they kissed. His face becomes red and Jeno doesn't know if it's because of coughing or he is being shy.

"It's not important at all"

"No it is"

"It's n-"

"Tell me"

"Someone who can't look at me the way I look at him" 

They stay silent and Renjun wants to go home already. For make the younger understand does he have to say his name? He shakes his head in disbelief quietly.

"Should we leave?"

"But you haven't finished your waffle"

"I don't want to eat anymore"

Renjun already gets ready and they pay and goes out. They are walking silently next to each other. When Renjun doesn't realise Jeno has been attempting to hold Renjun's hand and has been failing many times. He sighs and finally stops Renjun.

"Renjun I need to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"I can't stop to thinking about you,after our kiss... I don't feel the same way when I talk with a girl and I don't like when I see you with other boys"

"..."

"And I want to kiss you again"

"Jeno! I-"

"But looks like you don't care. I feel like you're ignoring me"

 

Jeno looks away and clenches his jaw. He doesn't find enough courage to look at Renjun's face. 

 

"Cause you find me weird and you're the one who acted like nothing happened as going for a date with a girl"

"I don't find you weird"

"You do"

"I'm panicking Renjun! Whenever you come close to me I'm panicking and if you don't like me please say it directly"

Renjun rubs the bridge on his nose and close his eyes. Seriously how can Jeno be stupid too much! Renjun sighs and looks at Jeno.

"You're so stupid! Do I have to say your name to make you understand who I love?!"

Renjun starts to blush and looks another way quickly. He finally confessed and he hopes this time Jeno understands what he means.

"Was it me?"

"Yes and it took years of you to understand"

 

Renjun starts to walk and Jeno quickly follows him,this time manages to hold Renjun's hand. Jeno is suprised,he expected this would be weird but this is weirdly fits well and he loves to hold Renjun's warm hand. Renjun looks at Jeno and smiles shyly,melting Jeno's heart. Jeno leans his forehead to Renjun's and cups the older's face,his thumbs are caressing Renjun's skin softly and Renjun closes his eyes.Jeno leans down more and presses his lips to Renjun's. It is warm and soft just like their first time and Jeno presses his lips more as he has been starving for Renjun's lips. He tilts Renjun's head and kisses him deeper,inscribes every curve of his lips on his lips and everything fits perfect... Renjun is the first one who pulls away and Jeno's head follows his,he wants to keep Renjun,wants to taste his lips again as his life depends on it. 

"I love you Renjun"

 

He hugs Renjun tightly and Renjun's petit body get lost in his embrace. They're holding each other tight and Renjun still can't believe what happened... 

 

 

***

 

"So none of you thank me or give me a present?"

Donghyuck opens his arms in disbelief and rolls his eyes,using all of his drama queen powers.

"For?"

Jeno raises his eyebrow as putting his chin on Renjun's shoulder and giving a little kiss on the older's neck

"I made you guys!"


End file.
